rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lairiel's Voice
Somewhere in the emerald mines there are fractures leading to an underground maze guarded by stone golems. This is the place where the King of Golems imprisoned Princess Lairiel several centuries ago. Help her to escape to the surface. The time has come for her to fight the dark forces. The Ring of Oblivion is a key opening stone fractures. Golems have broken into innumerable parts. But magic creatures an professor's investigations give Elves the hope to rescue the Princess. Only you can assemble the key! Go down to the underground maze and fight courageous golems. This is the only way to open the path to stone fractures and save Princess Lairiel. Elves will be prompt to reward you! Princess's Voice Lairiel: Are you the successor of Professor Bellows? My name is Lairiel. I am the princess of elves from the world of never ending summer. I was following dryads, unicorns and other creatures from my world, and now I am in trouble. Please help me to get out of the Labyrinths! I will be so greatful if you could help me! *Assemble the Ring of Oblivion. This relic will unlock the labyrinths for you. The princess is waiting for you there. *You need 10 Ether of Emptiness from the Celestial Sylphs *You need 10 Seashells from the River Nymphs Lairiel: Are you wondering how I have found you and why I am asking for your help? My people have known the Bellows family for a long time. Now it's your turn to learn more about the elves and to keep the mystery of the portals which connect our worlds. Time Transformations To assemble the Time Transformations you need 2 Fiery Flesh and 2 Jade Pearls. Both you either already have from creatures at the Halloween Event or you can get the Fiery Flesh from the River Nymph and the Jade Pearls from the Celestial Sylph, both from this event. Lunar Ring To assemble the Lunar Ring you need 2 Denial of Magnetism and 2 Ether of Emptiness. Both you either already have from creatures at the Halloween Event or you can get the Denial of Magnetism from the River Nymph and the Ether of Emptiness from the Celestial Sylph, both from this event. Crystal Cup To assemble the Crystal Cup you need 2 Morning Dew and 2 Seashell. Both you either already have from creatures at the Halloween Event or you can get the Morning Dew from the Stone Golem and the Seashell from the Celestial Sylph, both from this event. Power Cup To assemble the Power Cup you need 2 Handful of Dirt from the Stone Golem and 2 Amethyst Figurines from helping your friend's Stone Golem, River Nymph and Celestial Sylph. Harbinger of Storm To assemble the Harbinger of Storm you need 2 Halo of Power from the Stone Golem and 2 Seashell which you either already have from creatures at the Halloween Event or you can get the Seashells from the Celestial Sylph. Ring of Oblivion Third Invasion Lairiel: Our worlds have become dangerously close to each other. Some irreversible things may happen and harm both the elves and the people. Will you help me? I am waiting for you! We will have to do many things together. *Walk through the Karstic Meadows and find the Diamond Key there. Lairiel: Why did I even get down to these old and wet labyrinths! I should have told you the secret of my people right away! I should not have doubted your potential and your effort! I am waiting for you. I feel that you are somewhere really close. Please help the elves and we will help you! Spell of Elven King Lairiel: The voices of darkness and noises of undergroung winds have just let me know that you have already walked through the first labyrinth and that you are ready to complete a really challenging and dangerous task. Now all these Golems and Elementals will not get away. They will be trialed in the Elves court. *Walk through the Underground Rivers labyrinth and find the Earth Key Lairiel: Golems and Elementals have managed to diffuse the magic spells of the Elven King two times by now, but they've always been defeated. Today they have attacked us for the third time. This time I have to ask you for help. Golem Bonds Lairiel: I can feel you, you are walking in the right labyrinth. Although I have to warn you about the danger on your way here. These gloomy and wet dungeons are full of golems that blend in with the floor and the ceiling of the labyrinths. Please make sure that you are walking in the right direction and rescue me from the Golem Bonds! *Clear your way in the dungeons and send the Stone Golems back into their environment. *Walk through the Ruby Split and rescue the Elven Princess. Get the Lairiel's Ring from her Lairiel: New adventures and heroic deeds await you in the world of the never ending summer! There is no death in the world of Elves. Now you are our best friend! Very soon I will find you and we will learn more abut each other. Dungeons *'Karstic Meadows': You need 5 Jade Keys every time you enter the maze which stays open for 24 h (or as long as you need to open the chest). The Karstic Meadows has sylphs (600 points), but with many beast runes you can walk around and don't need to feed them (see the layouts). You have to cross this maze 9 times in total to get 3 keys for the Underground Rivers maze. *'Underground Rivers': You need 3 Diamond Keys from the Karstic Meadows (or the shop) each time you want to enter the maze which stays open for 24 h. The Underground River has sylphs and nymphs (1200). You need to feed one sylph and one nymph to reach the chest (see the layouts). You have to cross this maze 3 times to get 3 keys for the Ruby Split. *'Ruby Split': You need 3 Earth Keys from the Underground Rivers (or the shop) each time you want to enter the maze which stays open for 24 h.The Ruby Split has sylphs, nymphs and golems (1800). You need to feed one sylph, one nymph and the golem to reach Lairiel (see the layouts). She gives you a ring, an item for the Elven Brooch, 500 and 5000 . Reward: Elven Chest The chest contains: *20 *10 *1 Star of Eternity *1 *5 Ice Keys *5 Fire Keys *1 Pouch of Pearls (250) *5 *2 Large Kits for Beginners (Maya Runes) * : 15,000 * : 300 *Charges: 20 random *Trophy: Princess Lairiel Category:Event